Gas turbines burn fuel, typically natural gas or distillate oil, to produce rotary motion in a turbine. However, interest in using biofuels as fuel in the generation of electricity has increased significantly due to rising oil prices and concerns over the possible environmental impacts caused by fossil fuel use.
Existing dual liquid fuel designs rely on a mixing chamber or a storage tank to perform the blending of the biofuel and distillate. These designs typically require separate mixing chambers for each unit. Even if the system is modified to feed multiple units, the blend ratio will be the same in all units. Additionally, changing the blend ratio will be slow because the time required is proportional to the volume of mixing chamber or storage tank. Furthermore, these designs generally do not have provisions to purge the biofuel lines with distillate. Stagnant biofuel in the lines downstream of the pumps up to and including the mixing chamber can gel in cold temperature, and this volume can be significant.